1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill heads and to rotary drill heads in particular.
2. The Relevant Technology
Drilling rigs are often used for drilling holes into various substrates. Such drill rigs often include a drill head mounted to a generally vertically oriented mast. The rig often includes mechanisms and devices that are capable of moving the drill head along at least a portion of the mast. The drill head often further includes mechanisms that receive and engage the upper end of a drill rod or pipe. The drill rod or pipe may be a single rod or pipe or may be part of a drill string that includes a cutting bit or other device on the opposing end, which may be referred to as a bit end.
The drill head also applies a force to the drill rod or pipe which is transmitted to the drill string. If the applied force is a rotational force, the drill head may thereby cause the drill string rotate within the bore hole. The rotation of the drill string may include the corresponding rotation of the cutting bit, which in turn may result in cutting action by the drill bit. The forces applied by the drill head may also include an axial force, which may be transmitted to the drill string to facilitate penetration into the formation.
In many instances, specialized drill heads are utilized for differing applications. As a result when conditions change, a different drill head if not an entirely different drill rig is used, thereby increasing capital costs and/or down time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.